Magnus and Alec's return home  CoFA FF
by Stormylupin
Summary: This is set just before Magnus and Alec go to NY to meet Camille. Just a short little FF :  Enjoy xx


This is Just a short Fanfic i wrote around May. It's got an OC, because i normally add one. So yeah :) Hope you enjoy it...i dunno if it will make sense. I haven't read it in a while. xx

* * *

><p>P.S This is set in City of Fallen Angels, before Alec and Magnus go back to NY from their travels, to meet Camille - Well talk to Camille.<p>

* * *

><p>Alec had only just woken up, Magnus as normal was still fast asleep. Alec missed his family, of course he did, but being away with Magnus was good. It was making him happier, with Max's death, sadness had filled his family.<br>Alec found it hard for him to remember where they were, they'd been travelling for a while, and he'd forgotten. Isabelle would be jealous, he thought. "Alexander, where are you?" Magnus called from the bedroom. Alec was leaning on the banister on the large porch in their hotel room. It didn't seem like a hotel room, with its gorgeous furniture and huge paintings that looked like they'd taken years to paint, the sun made the bedroom behind Alec glisten, but there was something about this all that made him remember it was a hotel room. "On the porch" Alec replied. There was a noise from the bedroom, then a thump, followed by footsteps. Magnus joined Alec on the porch, wearing bizarre cotton pants, you'd of though they were for girls, but still he wore them. Magnus had an unusual style, one that Alec didn't seem to mind. "What do you want to do today? Your pick Alexander" Magnus smiled, taking this hand. Alec shrugged, they'd done too many things to count, and now he just wanted to rest. "The beach, let's take a break for the day, we've done heaps of things, and I just want to have a break" Alec half pleaded. Magnus laughed. "Did Jace reply saying we do too much? Is he jealous?"  
>Alec shook his head. They'd sent Jace pictures of them at every place they'd been, Jace had replied, but he'd only said things like, have fun or missing you. Sometimes Alec wondered if Jace just wanted some space. "No, he hasn't, I just thought that maybe we should just hang out today, do nothing" Alec smiled.<br>Magnus, without hesitation, nodded. He'd do nearly anything for Alec; at least he acted that way. Magnus moved closer to Alec and kissed him lightly, slowly the intensity of their kissing grew until an unexpected known at the door shocked them. Magnus stepped back, his hands still holding Alec's. "Expecting anyone?" He asked Alec; in return Alec shook his head.

Magnus led Alec toward the bedroom, letting go of his hand once they'd made it there and then going to the door. "Mr. Bane?" Asked a man who stood behind the door. The man was wearing a suit, which meant he worked for the hotel. Magnus nodded and the man held out a hand. "Someone dropped this letter off for you this morning, good day sir" the man said before leaving. Magnus closed the door and turned around, the letter in his hand. Magnus reached the bedroom, where Alec sat on the large messy double bed.  
>"Ohh, a letter" Alec smiled. Magnus sat down bedside him, running a hand through Alec's thick black hair before placing the letter in front of him. "Open it" Magnus said. Alec picked up the letter and then opened it. "Someone's writing that you recognise?" Alec asked. Magnus looked at it for a second and nodded.<br>"Seems familiar, but I can't remember" he told Alec.

Alec read the letter, Magnus peered over his shoulder.  
>Nice to see you again Magnus, though you probably didn't see me. Who's the nice boy? He's cute, he does remind me of someone, and you probably know who I'm talking about.<br>I heard your high warlock of Brooklyn, is it true? Because I applaud you for that, still I can beat you in any battle any day. Anyway, you are probably wondering why I'm writing to you, meet me downstairs when your ready in the restaurant, I'll be here till three, if you don't come, then expect a visit from me in New York. I heard my mother is living there now, and my sister, though they probably don't remember me. No one does, except for you.  
>Hopefully you'll come, and bring the cute boy too, how old is he?<br>Love ya, C

"Who the hell is C?" Alec said a bit too loud.  
>"An old friend" Magnus said "Carter, to be exact."<br>Alec stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Let's go meet this Carter person then" Alec smiled. Magnus shook his head, "You don't want to meet Carter, but sure, what ever you want" he said, giving up as Alec disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the water turn on.

An hour later Alec and Magnus got into the elevator, it hadn't taken Alec very long to get ready, but it had taken Magnus longer. Magnus had an elaborate wardrobe, and Alec never got tired of the things Magnus brang on holiday. "How long have you known Carter?" Alec asked leaning against the mirror in the elevator.  
>Magnus took a while to think. "I met Carter about twelve years ago, maybe thirteen, in England" Magnus told Alec.<br>Alec nodded and the elevator came to a halt. Magnus led Alec to the hotel restaurant and then took a few seconds the search the room. Magnus took Alec's hand without hesitation and then started to walk towards a table. There was a girl no younger than Alec with fiery red hair and black high lights that looked real that went down past her waist, but she'd tied it into a plait and she has green eyes. She almost reminded him of Clary. "Carter" Magnus said once he'd made it to her table.  
>"Nice to see you again, you've been well I guess?" Magnus added.<br>Alec was frozen. "Carter's a girl?" he exclaimed. Carter laughed and then nodded.

"Hmm, I guess I have, haven't managed to die yet" she smiled "Who is the cute boy? He doesn't happen to be a lightwood, does he?" She added. Alec nodded.  
>"This is Alexander Lightwood, or Alec" Magnus said, introducing him "And this is Carter" he added, talking to Alec.<br>"Nice to meet you Alec, I know your parents" she told him.  
>Alec and Magnus took their seats across from Carter.<br>"How do you two know each other?" Carter asked, Alec had been about to ask the same thing, but he hadn't got to it.  
>"We met, in New York, a while ago, then after everything in Idris, we decided to go on holiday, long story that you honestly wouldn't like to hear about. How did you know I was here?" Magnus said. Carter shrugged.<br>"I was travelling, after I left the institute in London last year and went to Idris, I decided to travel, sadly missing out on everything. But, I did find out where my mother and father were, and I know you can get me to them" Carter replied. Alec was confused, even Magnus and Carter could tell that. Alec ignored their conversation and looked at Carter's arms, she was a Shadowhunter, and he'd been able to tell that from when he'd first seen her.  
>There was one thing that made Alec listen to their conversation. "Valentine is dead" Magnus said.<br>"Figured that much, anyway, I was told by the institute in London, Fairchild?"  
>Fairchild was Clary's mother's former last name, which meant Carter knew her, Alec thought. "She's alive, and with that werewolf, Jonathan on the other hand, is dead like his father, oh and Cassandra is still alive and well, you'll probably guess who she's going out with right now" Magnus said.<br>"Jace, sounds like her, not that I know anything about her. And Jocelyn being with Garroway isn't very surprising. I'd heard about Jonathan being dead, again from the same source" she replied.  
>"How do you know all these people. Including my family?" Alec asked.<p>

"Because I know people, I know you, from when you were younger, you just won't remember me. Like I said in my letter, no one ever remembers me"  
>Magnus shook his head. "Hey, I remember you!" and Carter laughed.<br>"Of course you do, now, when are you going back to New York? If you aren't going back anytime soon, I'll go back by myself, other wise I'll hang around till you guys leave"  
>Magnus shrugged. "We don't know, after everything that's happened recently I'm not sure if Alexander wants to go back right now, but your welcome to stay around."<br>They continued to talk.

Carter leaned against the window in Alec and Magnus's hotel room with her arms crossed. "How do you know Magnus, and my parents, and Valentine? And don't say you know people, because that doesn't help" Alec finally said.  
>It took her a while to reply, both of them could hear Magnus on the phone to someone. "Jocelyn Fairchild, or Morgenstern, or Fray is my mother" she said.<br>Alec froze.  
>"But, she…she only has two children, Clary and Jonathan" Alec stuttered.<br>"Three, Jonathan has a twin, not that anyone knows, I have angel blood in me as well, and like Jonathan, she believed I wasn't her child. She did to start with, but then yeah, things changed, and when she left, I was left with my father, Valentine, who sent me to London. There's no reason why I should explain the rest, useless information" she said.

"So, your Clary's sister, how come no one knows?"  
>She shrugged. "Because no one cares about me, I guess, met Magnus a few years ago, when I found out he lived in Brooklyn, well he'd been planning to move there at least, I did some digging and found out your parents ran the institute there, they were in the circle with my parents so yeah, I've been hanging around there, and other places. After the war, I figured it would be good to go back for good" she told him. Alec just stared at her.<br>Magnus walked in and sat down next to Alec, keeping very close to him. Carter had guessed there was something between them when she'd first seen them the other day, something more that what Magnus would normally do. Carter had seen Magnus with nearly ten people, none of them meant anything to him compared to Alec.  
>But seeing Alec so in love with Magnus was a different story, once he found out about everyone else Magnus had been with, which was a lot of people, then he'd probably be overwhelmed. Carter looked away from Magnus and Alec, out the window.<br>Suddenly a knock on the door jolted everyone.  
>"Hmm, is anyone expecting anything?" Magnus asked. Both Carter and Alec shook their heads. Magnus stood up and then went to the door. Carter, nor Alec, bothered to look. Magnus returned with an envelope. "It seems that I have been summoned to New York, on request from the Clave" Magnus said reading the letter. With that, they packed up and left.<p>

Alec hadn't wanted to leave straight away, but Magnus had said it was important. Like Carter had said, she followed. They came through a portal and were met by two clave members, neither was them were Alec's mother. He knew his father was in Idris, his parents had been going through trouble and he'd left for business. "Who is your friend?" one of the men asked.  
>Magnus smiled. "Just a friend of mine, she's a Shadowhunter, as you probably well know anyway. Now why did you want me?"<br>The man smiled "We have someone that will only talk to you, you'll see."

Alec muttered something under his breath as they made it to the sanctuary. The man opened the door and Magnus, Alec and Carter all stepped in. Simon, Maryse, a woman whom both Carter and Magnus recognized. Carter was hiding behind Alec and Magnus and she could clearly tell no one could see her properly. Maryse explained why they were there, and then once she'd finished talking Magnus looked at the woman. She was a vampire that Carter had seen in London before, one that she knew Magnus very well. It was Camille. "We need information from her, and she will only talk to Magnus Bane" Maryse told them. Carter crossed her arms and Magnus looked at her. "When was the last time you saw her?" Carter whispered.  
>"I don't know, I've been hanging out in Brooklyn recently, so most likely when you last saw her with me" he replied. Maryse looked at Magnus.<br>"Who are you talking to?"  
>"A friend, Maryse, and the rest of you, this is Carter, Carter you should know everyone except Daylighter" Magnus said.<br>Simon looked a bit pissed off, but no one else noticed. "I know who you are now, and if you are anything like your brother you should leave" Maryse said.  
>"I don't think I'm anything like him, I was sent to London, where I was cut off from the rest of everything. When I found out about the war, and that my father had died, then I came looking for Magnus" She hissed.<br>"Very well, though, I'd like to talk to you anyway"  
>They let the conversation end. "I am willing to talk to her, I'll talk to Camille for you" Magnus said.<br>"Camille?" Alec looked at Magnus with his eyebrows raised "You know her, or-she knows you?"  
>"Weren't you listening to anything we were talking about?" Carter asked Alec, who shook his head.<br>"Obviously not. We know each other." Magnus shrugged, very slightly, as if to say, what can you do? "Once upon a time she was my girlfriend."  
>And then Carter started to laugh.<p> 


End file.
